hevydevyfandomcom-20200215-history
Planet of the Apes
''"Planet of the Apes"''' is the fourth song from the Devin Townsend Project album ''Deconstruction, released in 2011. It musically references the melody of "A Monday" from Ki at the beginning of the second section. Song Credits *Words and music: Devin Townsend *Drums: Ryan Van Poederooyen *Guest vocals: Tommy Giles Rogers (Between the Buried and Me) Appearances *''Deconstruction'' (original studio recording) *''Contain Us'' (remastered original studio recording) *''By a Thread'' (live recording) *''The Retinal Circus'' (live recording) Versions Planet of the Apes The original album version. The exact recording, remastered, is republished as part of Contain Us. Planet of the Apes (Live, By a Thread) Available on the By a Thread box set, it features in the Deconstruction night. Planet of the Apes (Live, The Retinal Circus) Available on The Retinal Circus DVD/CD. Lyrics I know who I am today, But who knows? To forgive the lord… you don't DAMN FAMILY! All I ever wanted was to BE TRUE for my WIFE and my KID. And I will NEVER back down, and I RELEASE THE PAIN!!! I SAY HAVE IT YOUR WAY! I STAY HEAVY FOR MY GOD! I SAY HAVE IT YOUR WAY… …AND PAY! Oh the mind goes! And I've had to reassess the ways of the mind... And I will never back down, for you are my CHILDREN'S FAMILY! And I know, whats inside that power OH! ...have i forgiven the pain??? FORGIVE YOURSELF!!! I SAY HAVE IT YOUR WAY I STAY HEAVY FOR MY GOD I SAY HAVE IT YOUR WAY… PAY! no? SORROW MAN! I know the ways to love and truth! (Tungsten body, glowing mind!) And I realize they're coming through! (Tungsten body, glowing mind!) I know the way to love and truth my god…stay with me! SORROW MAN! (While we all have lots of bands who influence still…we all rip off Meshuggah!) Well was I aware I was more uplifted by the enkindled smiling of the stars... So I cannot find myself worthy. Covered with scent vile they seem to be side by side, animals in a row. I never (get your money's worth…) PAY PAY…I never know (get your money's worth) PAY NOW I do not agree EXISTENTIALLY! I know father…I know. I know father…I know…I know… …I know all about the blood! YEAH! I let go my PREHISTORIC MENSA! I SAY HAVE IT YOUR WAY! I STAY HEAVY FOR MY GOD! Worlds away, sun it glows... Hearts fade to grey summer shows... Worlds away, sun it glows... Hearts fade to grey summer shows... Way of ways, and in a way I'm heading toward the sky! We never will die, we never know why... Just never hold back now, and I'll be happier still! Oh! Everybody will know, I am so happy now! I've got a little boner! STAY IN LINE, IN LINE WE STAY! STRAY FROM THE NORM AND NEVER BE HEARD! ALWAYS ABOVE, ALWAYS ALONE! -REAFFIRM: THIS IS THE PLANET OF THE APES!!! (Jesus, Jihad…Jesus Jihad) Show ourselves the beauty of our ways …then maybe we would last. HEY! ARE WE OBSERVING?? ARE WE THE OBSERVED?? ARE WE DESERVING…OR ARE WE DESERVED? IF WHAT WE OWE IS ALL WE KNOW! THEN EVER IN THE PRESENCE OF EVENTS THAT CHANGE US ALL…AND THEN ARE GONE... IF THEY KNOW, WHAT WE MAY NEVER KNOW…THEN LET THIS BE THE LESSON OF OUR WAYS! (Jesus, Jihad…Jesus, Jihad…) Please don't cry to me, cause what you believe is the cause of your own demise. You need to be free in money and the worlds between us! Your words, THEY SAY THIS! …Under the pleasant lines! I'm sorry baby, I'm sworn to miles and miles of love. I'm sorry baby... I'm sworn to miles and miles of love. I'm sorry baby… baby… MILES AND MILES OF LOVE! ONE IS ALL CONNECTED, TUNGSTEN BODY GLOWING MIND! ONE COLLECTIVE! WILD DESIRE! All the world's been waiting for the news! SAVE ME YOUR HEART! WE MUST TRUST IN OURSELVES MY FRIENDS! ONE IS ALL CONNECTED! TUNGSTEN BODY GLOWING MIND! (one is all, collective!) Category:Devin Townsend Project songs Category:Contain Us quadrology